Our research goals have two general aims: (1) to elucidate the effect of fluid dynamics and transport processes upon the initial stages of atherosclerosis and (2) to develop new methods to promote endothelialization of natural, tissue-engineered and synthetic vascular grafts. With respect to the first aim, the long-term objectives of this research are to determine the inter-relationship among low density lipoprotien (LDL) accumulation and oxidation, intimal accumulation of macrophages and arterial fluid mechanics during the initial stages of atherosclerosis. The hypothesis motivating the second aim is that the mechanisms of endothelial cell adhesion to and detachment from surfaces are central to the design of endothelialized vascular grafts. These grafts may be either synthetic or tissue-engineered. Our work has two goals: (1) to understand the sequence of events leading to cell detachment from surfaces, and (2) to develop new methods to promote rapid adhesion. In order to address these issues we needed to develop experimental and theoretical methods to quantify the contact area between cells and surfaces, characterize the force on adherent cells, and estimate the bond force and mechanism of detachment.